


Questions

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage Kissing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Sam won't quit asking questions but there's one question Dean doesn’t mind answering too much.





	Questions

“Dean? How come we don’t have a mommy?”

"Because," he started but can't go on. He couldn't give Sam the truth and see the innocence die in his eyes. He's still so little. Dean clenched his eyes shut tight and forced himself to turn around and put on a smile for his little brother. “Don’t ask questions, Sam,” he said softly, keeping a false smile on his face. 

Sam frowned. “Why not?” he asked curiously. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Just because…Its rude,” was all he could come up with. 

“Okay,” Sam sighed, his small shoulders hunching slightly in disappointment, but went back to his coloring easy enough. 

~`~

“Dean? Where does Dad go when he leaves us alone?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. They weren't alone. Dad had arranged for the hotel's cleaning lady to check in on them while he was gone. He turned his head to glance at his baby brother. “Sammy, don’t ask questions.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because its rude,” Dean replied automatically, flipping the page of his comic. 

“You never tell me anything,” Sam grumbled petulantly and crossed his arms over his thin chest, sinking deeper into the couch.

A small smile curled up the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

~`~

“Where do you go at night?” Sam ventured, hoping this time Dean wouldn’t snap at him and give him a straight answer instead of a rude retort. He'd asked Bobby but all that had gotten him was a raised brow and a chuckled 'you'll learn, kid' from the old man.

Apparently, Sam had never learned that curiosity killed the cat. Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his head dry wearily with a towel. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Sam” he said, his voice slightly muffled. 

Sam growled and stomped his foot impatiently. “I’m not stupid, Dean. I’ll find out one day!” he snapped out angrily. 

Dean laughed, suddenly missing the accepting little five-year-old Sam had once been. 

~`~

“Dean?”

Dean groaned and thought ‘Oh not again!’ but kept his mouth shut and waited for Sam to ask another of his never-ending questions. 

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside Dean on the worn out couch. “What’s kissing like?”

Whatever Dean had thought Sam was going to ask this hadn't been it. His head jerked around so fast to stare at his brother that he almost gave himself whiplash. 

“What?” he half-squeaked, blinking away the sudden dizziness. 

Sam turned a furious shade of red and ducked his head. “What’s kissing like?” he repeated without meeting Dean’s eyes. 

Dean cleared his throat a few times before he could get his voice to work without sounding like he’d just sucked a bunch of helium. “Why…why do want to know?” he asked gruffly. 

Sam pushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and stared at the faded pattern on the sofa. 

He mumbled incoherently and Dean frowned, a line forming between his eyebrows. “What?” 

“Jake Newton tried to kiss me at school today,” Sam huffed louder raising his eyes to meet Dean’s briefly before his embarrassment returned and he ducked his head again. 

Dean immediately jumped to his feet and started for the door. “I’ll kill that kid!” he growled. 

Sam rushed after Dean, catching hold of his big brother’s arm and tugging him back into the room. “No, no, Dean! Stop, no!” he cried. 

Dean stopped and glared down at Sam. Sam stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes and Dean’s face softened. He lifted one hand and cupped his little brother’s face with his huge palm, his thumb sliding gently over Sammy’s lips. 

“Don’t hurt him, Dean,” Sam pleaded, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips and catching the pad of Dean’s thumb in the process. 

Dean hissed and pulled his hand away. “He tried to touch you,” was all he could say.

Sam nodded. “I told him no 'cause I knew you wouldn't like it and he backed off. But I just want to know what it feels like. May I kiss him, Dean?” Sam asked with all the innocence of a child much younger than his fourteen years.

Dean’s heart squeezed in his chest as he shook his head. “No, Sammy, we won't be here after tomorrow. Remember, Dad’s coming back.”  
Sam’s face fell and Dean couldn’t take it. He grabbed his baby boy by the shoulders and held him tight to his broad chest. 

Sam squirmed a little in the sudden embrace but soon relaxed when he realized Dean didn’t mean to let go anytime soon, so he stood there in his big brother’s arms and waited for the hug to end. 

“Sam, I can't let you kiss someone you probably won't see again, can't let you get hurt, but I can show you what a kiss is like. If you want?” Dean whispered softly in Sam’s ear. 

Sam shivered at the soft puffs of breath on his ear and neck, his eyes going wide as his brain registered Dean's words. “What?!” he gasped, jerking his head back to stare at the blonde. 

Dean flushed slightly but gazed back at Sam without flinching. “You heard me.” 

Sam stared. He had know idea how to feel about the offer. This was his brother but his body didn't seem to care as it leaned into the older boy's warmth without any conscious thought, tilting his head in silent ascent as Dean's warm hand guided him and fit his mouth against those plush lips that he would never look at the same way again, 

Dean moaned and pressed his tongue along the seam of Sammy’s mouth, a small, testing lick and he all but passed out when Sam opened up immediately and let him in.  


Sam groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, trying to get as close as possible to his keeper. It seemed to last forever but took only seconds to reduce him to a quivering mess in his big brother's arms.

Dean reluctantly pulled away and shuddered at the sudden chill, working hard to steady himself. He glanced over at Sam and smiled at how hard Sam was panting. 

“So that’s what kiss...kissing feels like?” Sam asked shakily. 

Dean shivered again and made his way back to the old couch, sitting down quickly before his knees gave out. “Don’t ask questions, Sammy. ‘S’rude.”

~End~


End file.
